plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombie
:For other uses, see zombies. For the Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare variant, see Browncoat Zombie. Zombies and their time-themed variants in Plants vs. Zombies 2 are the most basic "zombie" units. In fact, it takes three shots for a Melon-pult to kill one of them, or ten peas. Having no special defensive equipment or travel abilities, these zombies are susceptible to any type of attack. They are found in most levels. They are the first zombies the player encounters in every ''Plants vs. Zombies'' game. At the official start of a level, a siren noise will appear and one will say "the zombies... are coming..." and moan, signaling that the zombies are about to come. The Conehead Zombie, Buckethead Zombie, Screen Door Zombie, Trash Can Zombie, Camel Zombies, Blockhead Zombie, Knight Zombie, and Bug Zombie become this zombie when their armor is destroyed. Audio The sounds of different groans that Zombies make. History ''Plants vs. Zombies The Zombie is the most common zombie in this game, but it is just the second weakest zombie, the first being Imp in I, Zombie. The zombie takes four steps for it to reach from one section of the lawn to the next section of the lawn. Almost every level starts with a normal zombie. The only levels that don't are Pogo Party (Pogo Zombie), Bobsled Bonanza (either Zomboni or Zombie Bobsled Team), Air Raid PC (Balloon Zombie), and Column Like You See 'Em (Flag Zombie). Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Normal zombie once again is the first zombie which the player meets. This time, it is the weakest zombie in the game; four peas can kill it. It appears in every level in The Boonies to Frostbite Falls, but doesn't appear in the later Road Trip levels. Plants vs. Zombies 2 In this game, Basic Zombies only appear in the first four levels. However, it has some variants in different areas; '''Mummy Zombie' in Ancient Egypt, Pirate Zombie in Pirate Seas, Cowboy Zombie in Wild West, Future Zombie in Far Future, Peasant Zombie in Dark Ages, Pompadour Zombie and Bikini Zombie in Big Wave Beach, Cave Zombie in Frostbite Caves, Adventurer Zombie in Lost City and Neon Zombie in Neon Mixtape Tour and Kung-Fu Zombie and Monk Zombie in Kung-Fu World. Its health and speed are the same as in Plants vs. Zombies. Suburban Almanac entry ''Plants vs. Zombies'' ZOMBIE Regular Garden-variety zombie Toughness: low This zombie loves brains. Can't get enough. Brains, brains, brains, day in and night out. Old and stinky brains? Rotten brains? Brains clearly past their prime? Doesn't matter. Regular zombie wants 'em. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Basic = Basic Zombie TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Regular Garden-variety zombie. Basic Zombie hates the term "Basic." He doesn't consider himself some generic foe or common corpse. He's an individual, darn it, and he's going to make a difference even if it kills you. |-| Mummy = Mummy Zombie TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Regular mummified zombie. Is he a mummy? Is he a zombie? It turns out he's a zombie who's rolled himself in toilet paper to protect his fair skin. True fact! |-| Pirate = Pirate Zombie TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Regular plank walking zombie. Keeping up with the latest pirate trends is always tricky, but remember, he was planking before it was cool. |-| Cowboy = Cowboy Zombie TOUGHNESS: Solid SPEED: Basic Regular rootin' tootin' cowboy zombie. Cowboy Zombie thinks he's the roughest, toughest, meanest zombie varmint in the west, south, and east. He's anxious to test his skills in the central coast region. |-| Future = Future Zombie TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Regular futuristic jumpsuit zombie. Future zombies look good in red shirts. Future fact #23: Nothing bad happens to red shirts. |-| Peasant = Peasant Zombie TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Regular lower class commoner zombie. Someone shouted, "Bring out your undead!" And then Peasant Zombie found himself here. He simply doesn't remember anything that happened before that. |-| Pompadour = Pompadour Zombie TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Regular beach bum zombie. Pompadour Zombie recently noticed that he was wearing only one flip-flop. He THINKS he lost the other one while doing the limbo at a bonfire party the other night. But to be honest, that entire night is a little hazy ... and that flip-flop could be anywhere. |-| Bikini = Bikini Zombie TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Regular beach blanket zombie. Is it weird that we haven't seen any female zombies before? Some say yes. Some say no. Either way, Bikini Zombie is used to breaking new ground. She's not afraid to go where no woman zombie has gone before. You could call her a pioneer. You could call her a hero. |-| Cave = Cave Zombie TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Regular cave-dwelling zombie. Cave Zombie was busy painting handprints on cave walls when he was told to start fighting plants. He's not sure why he's fighting plants, but he hopes he can get back to painting soon. He was feeling inspired. He had plans for some big pieces. Art school was finally paying off. |-| Adventurer = Adventurer Zombie TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Regular expertly-coiffed moustache zombie. Adventurer Zombie just went looking for jolly good show and somehow ended up in the Lost City. "Hmm. Yes. Quite." is all that he would say on the matter. |-| ∨ = - Kung-Fu = Kung-Fu Zombie TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Regular Kung-Fu Zombie. Kung-Fu Zombie does not like to be treated just as weak in character he likes to be treated according to his facial hair. - Monk = Monk Zombie TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Regular Monk Zombie. He was trained in the temple of the great master but yearning to eat their brains have put in maximum penalty is losing his facial hair. - Common Pilot = Common Pilot Zombie TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic TBA }} ''Plants vs. Zombies Online'' Terracotta Zombie TOUGHNESS: Less SPEED: Basic Overview ''Plants vs. Zombies The zombie absorbs 10 normal damage shots; its appearance changes upon an absorption of 5 normal damage shots when the left arm falls off, before dying when its head falls off upon an absorption of 10 normal damage shots. Plants vs. Zombies Adventures The zombie absorbs 4 normal damage shots; its appearance changes upon an absorption of 3 normal damage shots when the arm falls off, before dying when its head falls off upon an absorption of 4 normal damage shots. Plants vs. Zombies 2 All types of Basic Zombie absorb exactly 9.25 normal damage shots and their appearances change upon an absorption of 4.75 normal damage shots when the left arm falls off, before dying when their heads fall off upon an absorption of 9.25 normal damage shots. The Cowboy Zombie's hat falls off after 2 hits, and the arm after 4.75 just like a normal zombie. Appearances Plants vs. Zombies Every level except for ZomBotany, ZomBotany 2, Zombiquarium, Homerun Derby, Air Raid, Ice Level, Three Hit Wonder, All your brainz r belong to us, and I, Zombie Endless. Plants vs. Zombies Adventures All levels in The Boonies to Frostbite Falls. Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Player's House: All levels. *Ancient Egypt: Pyramid of Doom, all Egyptian Challenge and regular levels except Mummy Memory levels (Days 7, 16, and 23.) *Pirate Seas: Dead Man's Booty, all regular levels except Day 8, Cannons Away levels (Days 3, 11, and 20.), Last Stand (Day 22), and Day 25 *Wild West: Big Bad Butte and all regular levels *Far Future: Terror from Tomorrow and all regular levels *Dark Ages: Arthur's Challenge, Piñata Party and all regular levels *Big Wave Beach: Pompadour Zombie: Tiki Torch-er and all regular levels except Special Delivery (Day 21), Bikini Zombie: Tiki Torch-er and all regular levels except Day 1 and Special Delivery (Days 5 and 21) *Frostbite Caves: Icebound Battleground and all regular levels *Lost City: Temple of Bloom and all regular levels Strategies In a standard Adventure or Survival Mode level, regular zombies will be the first to appear and will start the assault in approximately 20 seconds or the time it would take the player to plant three Sunflowers (or Sun-shrooms), as measured during a daytime (or nighttime) level. They can be killed by planting a Potato Mine three spaces away from the zombie, purchasing the garden rake from Crazy Dave's shop, or planting relatively cheap offensive plants like Peashooters or Cabbage-pults. For night levels, you can use mushrooms, like Puff-shrooms and Scaredy-shrooms. One Puff-shroom, despite its short range, will be able to take a single zombie out on its own. However, repeated attacks may be able to kill the Puff-shroom. The Tangle Kelp provides an aquatic Potato Mine-style plant in pool levels, except only one zombie can be killed per Tangle Kelp. For dealing with large volumes of zombies, more expensive additions such as the Torchwood and Melon-pult are available, in addition to instant kills such as the Jalapeno, Cherry Bomb and Doom-shroom. Some plants, such as the Repeater and the Fume-shroom, can be upgraded to increase efficiency and give them new abilities. Zombies can eat your plants and brains, where it is then game over. Any offensive plant can kill one of them, except when planted right in front of them. Two Spikeweeds or a Spikerock will be enough to kill a regular zombie 90% of the time, but because of slight speed variations, the player may need three Spikeweeds or a Spikerock and Spikeweed to kill them. Gallery Trivia General *At the start of the level, the player can hear this zombie mutter, "The zombies...are coming...", and growl. This means that the zombie still remembers a small part of human speech. *The Basic Zombie is the first zombie the player encounters. *The Snorkel Zombie's Almanac entry states they don't have lungs, so it is unknown how they can speak. *If any zombie that can degrade to this zombie is killed by an explosive after losing its arm but before losing its head, its lost arm will regrow before it falls into a pile of ashes. The only exception to this are the Ducky Tube Zombies in the pool, which will just disappear instead. *This is the most frequently appearing zombie in all the [[Plants vs. Zombies (series)|''Plants vs. Zombies games]]. *Zombie makes a cameo in Bejeweled Blitz, as a tournament player with the lowest score of 1,000. *It literally "drags" both its feet without lifting their legs due to lacking leg tissue. *Most zombies can absorb a few extra damage shots after being disembodied. **This is because most zombies have a certain critical point defined near the end of their health. In this case, once this zombie absorbs 10 normal damage shots, it disembodies (which is another form of degrade), at the point where zombies can't do any damage to plants and its health rapidly drops to zero. During this time, its body will act like a barrier which can absorb a few extra damage shots before collapsing and its health reaches zero. The Basic Zombie has a critical point defined ⅓ in their health and can absorb up to 13.5 normal damage shots, which is the equivalent health of a Seagull Zombie and Bug Bot Imp. **Sometimes, a zombie might die but will still walk backwards and act as if it is punching the air. Specific to'' Plants vs. Zombies *Occasionally, when a zombie dies and its head falls off, it will start to stumble back and forth, shaking a fist in the air, then fall over. The same also happens to a Ducky Tube Zombie if it is slain before entering the pool. *A Zombie Mask is available in the Xbox Live Marketplace for 160 Microsoft Points. *Zombie shoes are available in the Xbox Live Marketplace for 160 Microsoft Points, which are the plain brown shoes that the normal zombie wears. *A Zombie T-Shirt is available in the Xbox Live Marketplace for 80 Microsoft Points. It is white, and has a normal zombie head on it. *The zombie has two idle animations, it may tilt left to right or move its head up and down. It also sometimes stick their tongues out, making a total of four idle animations. *A zombie figurine was included with physical copies of the Game of the Year edition. *In the online version, when a zombie loses its head and is then hit by an explosive, it regrows its head before burning, but when a zombie in any other version is burnt without its head, it will fall off unburned while the body will turn black and disappear after a couple of seconds. *If the player looks closely at the left foot of the zombie closest to the plants on the loading screen, it will appear to be wearing a black sock. *There is a glitch in the Nintendo DS version where any zombie that can degrade to this zombie (not including Ducky Tube Zombies) will continue to walk after losing its head until it takes a certain amount of damage before falling over. The number of hits varies, depending on what they degraded from. *The eye of the zombie in the loading screen art work is bigger than the in-game ones. *Most zombies seem to be pigeon-toed; their feet point inwards. *If a zombie has its tongue sticking out and has to stop and eat a plant, then its tongue will disappear, but after it stops eating, the tongue will reappear. The exact reason is because all zombies have one eating animation, and the basic zombie's does not include its tongue. *On the Console and PS Vita versions of ''Plants vs. Zombies, a zombie may die with a bloated mouth, its eyes staring at the sky, and not losing its head. *In December, on iOS and Android versions, this zombie sometimes wears a Santa hat. *If a hypnotized zombie has lost its arm, it loses its right arm instead of its left arm. *There is a glitch in the Nintendo DS version where if a zombie is killed with the Garden Rake, it's left arm will disappear without falling off. In all other versions, however, it's arm will be retained. *In the iOS and Android versions, the zombie's head has been re-sized to be bigger, this goes the same to the other zombies. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *No matter how high the player is already in Endless Zones, these regular zombies will always be the first zombie that will appear in most Endless Zones, though sometimes Ra Zombie (In Pyramid of Doom only) or an Imp variant (Arthur's Challenge, Icebound Battleground, and Temple of Bloom only). *All except for the Mummy, Pirate, and Cowboy variants do not lift their legs while walking (possible because they are unable to) hence literally "dragging" their feet due to the lack of leg tissue. All zombie variants share the same speed. *Basic Zombies are one of the few zombies to get a variant in each world. Basic Zombie *In this game, the Basic Zombie has the most variants of any zombie in the game, at a whopping 67 variants. If you include all variations of Flag Zombie, Conehead Zombie, and Buckethead Zombie from all worlds in Plants vs. Zombies 2, plus the Holiday variations (such as the Valenbrainz, St. Pattie's day, Springening, Birthdayz, Lawn of Doom, Thanksgiving, Christmas, Summer Nights, and the normal Player's House variants), there are 67. Including Blockhead Zombie and Knight Zombie as variants makes a grand total of 69 different variants across the game. *Every basic zombie, including its three variants, has a necktie, except for the Kung-Fu World, Big Wave Beach and Dark Ages variants. *Basic Zombie and Mummified Gargantuar are the only zombies in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that have an adjective word each one, which is "Basic" and "Mummified". *In Summer Nights, when a Firework Zombie eats something when one of his arms fall off, his left hand will appear again automatically. Mummy Zombie *Mummy Zombie seems to be a redundant because a mummy is a deceased animal or human whose skin and organs have been preserved by intentional or accidental exposure to chemicals or elements, extremely cold temperatures, very low humidity, or lack of air so that the recovered body will not decay further if kept in cool and dry conditions. **Zombie on the other hand is a fictional undead creature regularly encountered in horror and fantasy themed works. Both states that they are all dead but then, the almanac entry indicates that it is a zombie rolled in a tissue paper. *Mummy Zombies can be sent to the middle of the lawn by sandstorms at Ancient Egypt. *Mummy Zombie and Future Zombie share most of their same groans, only having one different groan from each variant. *If the player notices closely, when eating, the Mummy Zombie and their variants (with the exception of Flag Mummy Zombie) have the fastest arm movements. *Mummy Zombie has the same feet as Wizard Zombie. * Mummy Zombie can come from another zombie, which is a degraded form of Camel Zombie. The same applies to Peasant Zombies and Knight Zombies along with Cave Zombies and Blockhead Zombies. Pirate Zombie *If one looks closely, the Pirate Zombie has yellow teeth, a minor reference to scurvy. *When the Pirate Zombie growls, occasionally it will say something like "brains ahoy". Cowboy Zombie *The Cowboy Zombie has "Solid" toughness instead of "Average" toughness, despite still taking only ten normal damage shots. *Technically, the Cowboy Zombie is a headwear zombie, as it loses its cowboy hat after taking two hits. *Cowboy Zombie, its three variants, and the Chicken Wrangler Zombie are the only zombies in Plants vs. Zombies 2 to wear gloves. However, they are not the only zombies in the series to wear gloves; the Zombie Bobsled Team also wears gloves. **As of Lost City, the Adventurer Zombie and it's variants, Excavator Zombie, and Bug Zombie also wear gloves. *Cowboy Zombie variants do not use their hand to eat plants but eat them directly. The same applies to Flag Mummy Zombie since they both have the same animation style. Ra Zombie, Seagull Zombie, Chicken Wrangler Zombie, Zombie Chicken, Zombie Bull, Dodo Rider Zombie, and the Imps do this also. *Cowboy Zombie on its own technically absorbs eight normal damage shots, however, its hat has two making the total health is ten. Future Zombie *Mummy Zombie and Future Zombie share most of their same groans, only having one different groan from each variant. *It has a mohican hairstyle. *Future fact #23 may be a reference to Star Trek where characters in red shirts usually get killed. Cave Zombie *Unlike the other variants of the Basic Zombie, it, along with its Conehead and Buckethead version cannot be frozen. When they step on an Iceberg Lettuce, they just get slowed down. This is exclusive to Frostbite Caves, as it still applies during Piñata Parties. It happens because the zombie is coded to be immune in whatever environment it appears in. *Penny refers to this type of zombie as a "Neanderthal Zombie" and, according to her data, their skulls are 33.2% harder than other zombie skulls. **This, however, does not make it any stronger than the average zombie. Adventurer Zombie *It is the only Basic Zombie variant to have a mustache. *It's variants can be carried on bugs, and comes out of tents. Others *Kung-Fu World is one of two worlds that has two regular variety zombies, one Kung-Fu variety and one Monk variety. The other one is Big Wave Beach, which has one Pompadour variety and one Bikini variety. *Kung-Fu Zombie and Monk Zombie (and their variants) all share Mummy Zombie's animation. ru:Зомби (тип зомби) Category:Day Category:Day encountered zombies Category:Zombies with "Low" toughness Category:I, Zombie Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Ancient Egypt encountered zombies Category:Pirate Seas encountered zombies Category:Wild West encountered zombies Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Pirate Seas Category:Wild West Category:Kung-Fu World Category:Kung-Fu World encountered zombies Category:Far Future encountered zombies Category:Far Future Category:Player's House Category:Player's House encountered zombies Category:Qin Shi Huang Mausoleum encountered zombies Category:Qin Shi Huang Mausoleum Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars zombies Category:Dark Ages Category:Dark Ages encountered zombies Category:Zombies with "Average" toughness Category:Zombies with "Basic" speed Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt encountered zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Pirate Seas Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Pirate Seas encountered zombies Category:Zombies with "Solid" toughness Category:Big Wave Beach Category:Big Wave Beach encountered zombies Category:Frostbite Caves Category:Frostbite Caves encountered zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Far Future Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Far Future encountered zombies Category:Lost City Category:Lost City encountered zombies Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) Category:Big Wave Beach (Chinese version) Category:Frostbite Caves (Chinese version) Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) Category:Wild West (Chinese version) Category:Far Future (Chinese version) Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Wild West (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Far Future (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Frostbite Caves (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Big Wave Beach (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition zombies Category:The Great Wall of China Category:American Suburbs Category:Prehistoric Ages encountered zombies Category:Prehistoric Ages Category:American Suburbs encountered zombies Category:The Great Wall of China encountered zombies Category:Viking World Category:Viking World encountered zombies Category:East Sea Dragon Palace Category:East Sea Dragon Palace encountered zombies Category:Journey to the West (All Stars) encountered zombies Category:Journey to the West (All Stars) Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Use Your Brainz EDU zombies Category:Ancient Egypt (All Stars) Category:Ancient Egypt (All Stars) encountered zombies Category:Pirate Seas (All Stars) Category:Pirate Seas (All Stars) encountered zombies Category:Wild West (All Stars) Category:Wild West (All Stars) encountered zombies Category:Kung-Fu World (All Stars) Category:Kung-Fu World (All Stars) encountered zombies Category:Castle in the Sky Category:Castle in the Sky encountered zombies Category:Neon Mixtape Tour Category:Neon Mixtape Tour encountered zombies